The Way We Calm
by Sunlit Garden
Summary: Ryan's trying to de-stress in the Evans yoga studio, but when Sharpay decides to join him he realizes she wants to stretch in places they haven't been in a while. Rypay Twincest


Sharpay easily entered the studio, openly striding right into Ryan's yoga practice. "Mind if I join in?" she asked, her plush lips betraying nothing besides a general interest.

"Sure," Ryan mumbled, downward-dogging so he wouldn't have to look at her.

Striding in front of him, Sharpay laid out her mat. After briefly fluffing her hair in the mirror, she faced Ryan. "Ah-hem," she coughed lightly, placing her hand on her hip.

Already exasperated, he looked up.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Just do what I'm doing."

She raised an eyebrow, never one to enjoy following someone else's lead. Still, she turned away from him and slowly walked out her hands on her pink mat until she was bent like he was. He glanced up, noticing that she couldn't possibly have worn anything that covered less of her skin. Those short-shorts weren't leaving a whole lot to the imagination—not that he'd ever imagine such a thing.

"Ryan," she snapped out loud, disrupting their silence.

"Sorry," he murmured, wondering why she wore them in the first place. He turned so that his back was arched up, eyes towards the ceiling. Sharpay fell into pace with him, switching and holding positions, even the harder ones.

"Wait a second," she said, disrupting the general quiet haze that had surrounded Ryan. Breaking their pose, she unzipped her jacket and hung it on the rack. She spun on her heels to hint at her mischievous smile. "Much better."

Rolling his eyes, he turned back to Standing Tree pose, his foot perched up like a bird's. His sister stood next to him, attempting to mimic him, and wobbled. He kept his eye on her as she repeatedly would find the pose, attempt to lock it, and then wobbled into submission. She let out a huff and tried again.

"Here, Shar," he offered, exiting his own pose. "Hold onto me until you find your center." She placed each hand on either of his shoulders, his own finding their way to her waist. "That's it," he encouraged, watching her midsection intently as the muscles tightened and found their balance. "That's what I'm talking about."

Her hands slid off his shoulders, down his arms where he cradled her elbows. She offered him a shy smile before standing in the pose on her own. Ryan nearly blushed at her coyness but tried to remain the firm trainer he was meant to be.

"Now, Shar—"

"Ryan?" she asked, her hands drifting to his hips.

"You have to take this seriously," he scolded.

"Oh, but I am," she pouted, using the voice usually held for Boi, her puppy. "You're just so adorable when you're serious."

"Shar—" he warned.

"I know," she teased. "Serious."

"You shouldn't worry so much," she scolded, quickly giving him a peck on the cheek. His heart jumped, and he instinctively shirked out of her grasp. "What?" she pouted, hands on her hips.

"N-nothing," he mumbled, trying to put up his firm trainer mask again.

"Good," she smiled, eyeing over his body before resuming her place on the pink mat.

_Inhale, exhale_, Ryan thought, focusing as he resumed his former position. They continued their poses, Ryan stretching and extending his body from side to side. Occasionally Sharpay would send him a sidelong glance, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Ryan, could you help me with this pose?" she asked sweetly, "I think my feet are unbalanced."

"Sure," he sighed, coming up behind her. She curved her body, arms vaguely reaching upwards. "Here," he said, adjusting her feet to be shoulder-length apart. His hands scaled up her arms, extending them upwards until suddenly he found Sharpay's hair whipping him in the face as she turned around. He blinked. "Shar, what are you—"

Her fingers had found hair at the base of his neck, and she was tracing his jaw with a happy little smile on her face.

"Shar," he repeated, his voice tightening.

"I'm just having fun," she said, pulling his face closer.

"No." He slipped out of her grasp, heading towards the door. "You promised you wouldn't."

"I never said that."

"You promised, after the Troy thing, that you would never try to kiss me again."

"I did not!"

He hesitated in the doorway. "Shar, don't do this.

"Why not?" she asked, suddenly stepping back. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I love you, Shar," he said, turning to face her. "But you're my sister. I can't love you like that, and definitely not since you tried to get a boyfriend. We both said it just doesn't work out when we take our chemistry off the dance floor and into the bedroom."

"But Ry—"

"What?"

For a moment she faltered. "I mean, did you honestly think I came in here for _yoga_? I don't have the patience for that kind of thing!" she snapped.

"Yeah, because you have patience for so much else," he sighed.

They stared at each other, Sharpay glaring at him, somehow betrayed.

"You…you tricked me," she frowned.

"How did _I_ trick you, Sharpay? You're the one with the false pretenses."

"You said you'd never love anyone the way you love me."

He let out a shaky breath. "Yeah?"

"Is it true? Will you love someone else more than me?"

"I don't know, Shar." He turned to leave, but quickly felt her nails digging into his wrist, holding him where he was.

"I don't want you to."

He sighed, his eyes closing. "I know."

Silently, she drew herself against him. It unnerved him to see her so quiet, so resigned. She wasn't even raising her eyes to meet his. She was thinking. Her thoughts whirring, so fast that she seemed suspended in them, like that gravity-inducing machine her and Ryan would sometimes go on at the carnival.

Hesitant, he placed his arms around her. This was a trap. But maybe it was just nature. He rubbed her back, right in the places he knew she liked. She moaned against him, arching her neck until her face met his. She showered him with soft brief kisses. And for once, it didn't feel like she was trying to devour him. She wanted him to love her.

Against his better judgment, jaw clenched, he pulled her closer against him. Returning the favor, he placed a few calculated kisses to her lips, enough to encourage her to go further.

* * *

Ryan regained his normal thought process when he was sitting against the wall, his sister's arms wrapped around his torso. His lips were swollen and bitten. The love marks on his neck were beginning to burn. She had nipped his chest and stomach, but he wouldn't allow her, wouldn't allow _himself_ the pleasure of being together…really together. Instead, he'd let her ravage him, knowing it would be over within twenty minutes. He looked at the evidence of their exercise on his yoga mat, wondering if he should just wipe it down himself. After it had all been over, she'd slumped against him, a mixture of triumph and fear. That's where she was now, her head resting against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, her mouth against his shoulder.

"It's okay," he said, looking over at the disheveled mess that was his sister.

"I don't _want_ to keep doing this to you."

"I know."

"I love you, Ry. You know that?"

He remained quiet. When she lifted her head, their eyes met, and it was all he could do not to kiss the shame away.

"Next time," he thought. "Next time I'll do it."

* * *

_Author's Note: I always wondered if Sharpay ever joined Ryan in his attempts to de-stress his life, so to speak. See what I did there? I left out the juicy bits while hinting at them ;) This is a quick Rypay exercise I did just to try and keep in touch with the fandom. I have another fic on the way where I'll actually write the dirty details but please comment/request. It makes me happy :D_


End file.
